


Blue Is Just Pretty

by iSlashiShipiFlail



Series: Betrophphapodd with Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Stiles, Alpha Werewolf Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kid Derek, M/M, Omega Derek, Omega Derek Hale, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSlashiShipiFlail/pseuds/iSlashiShipiFlail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The omega has a giddy grin as he carefully typed on his phone, barely containing his delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek’s hunched over his phone, going through his contacts. He’s sitting in a booth, waiting for Stiles after Laura dropped him off with a stern warning not to go anywhere until his betrothed arrives or to call Laura if, for some reason, he doesn’t.

The omega has a giddy grin as he carefully typed on his phone, barely containing his delight.

**_Betrothed_ **

He sits back, satisfied, and saves the edited contact name with Stiles’ number. He’s researched a bit more on the word and although he still has trouble saying it out loud he loves the label and all the things it means for him. Loves that it means he’s claimed, and that he belongs to an alpha – belongs to _Stiles_ – and that Stiles is his as much as Derek’s his.

So Derek waits, humming happily and looking out the glass window of the diner to see if he can spot his alpha first.

He waits.

... And waits.

An hour in and he’s a bit miffed but not too bothered, an hour can pass by fast, maybe his alpha woke up late or had trouble with his jeep.

Two hours waiting and his phone is silent. No texts or calls from anyone.

Nothing from Stiles.

Derek’s curled in his booth, upset. His tummy grumbles, they were supposed to have lunch, but more than that he’s terribly confused as to where his alpha could be and why he’s been left alone. The place has filled and he’s growing uncomfortable sitting on his own and occupying a table when he hasn’t ordered anything.

He lays his head down on his crossed arms, little fists curled, trying to be brave. He’d wait for his alpha.

He’d wait.

Three hours since Laura dropped him off, Derek sniffles and he dials Laura.

“What’s up, brat?”

“L – Laura...”

“Der, honey, what’s wrong?”

“He’s not – Stiles – he’s not h-here.” And Derek’s tears flow faster, the abandonment hitting him. “He didn’t come Laur – Laura...” He presses his forehead against his arm, hiding his face.

“Okay, baby bro, I’ll be right there. Big sister’s gonna make it all better, alright? Just hang on for me. I promise I’ll be there in no time, baby.”

“Okay.” He sniffs, “T-take care. Don’t text while dr-driving!” He rubs at his eyes, trying to stop the tears.

“Yes, sir! Bye-bye Derek. See you in a bit.”

“B-bye-bye.”

A clink of glass against his table and Derek looks up, hopeful, Stiles was – but it’s just a waiter in the diner. Derek goes back to sulking when a sundae gets pushed into his line of vision, “Hey there little guy, you okay?”

Derek looks back up at the – he sniffs, scenting – human and uncurls his fists to pull the sundae closer. He stares at it and after a pause, answers the question, shaking his head minutely.

The waiter looks down at him, concerned. “Are you lost? Maybe we can call someone to come get you, hm, buddy?”

Derek looks up at him again, wiping at his cheeks. “N-No, thank you. My older sister’s coming, sir.”

“You can call me Danny, and tell you what, I can take my break right now and keep you company while you wait for your sister if you want?”

Derek hesitates, looking around, he doesn’t like being alone in big crowds... but he doesn’t know this person, either. “I’m fine, thank you.” He mumbles, clutching the ice cream closer.

Danny smiles at him easily, nodding in acceptance. “Of course. You must be starving though. Let me get you something more filling. On me, for being such a good customer.”

Derek watches the guy leave, confused. He has no idea how taking up a booth for three hours makes him a good customer so he just eats his ice cream quietly.

He stares down at his phone, wondering if he should contact his alpha. What if something happened to Stiles? But... What if there was an emergency and he shouldn’t be disturbed...?

Derek frowns down the New Message screen, indecisive.

Danny returns quickly with a plate of little sandwiches and Derek smiles at him in thanks before he disappears again.

He eats one and a half of the yummy sandwiches before he decides.

**To: Betrothed**

Alpha?

And gets no response.


	2. That's Not Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive. Sorry if this would suck. I haven't fic'd in years.
> 
> Of course, you guys would know. Awkward.

Derek's nibbling on the last sandwich while staring across the street when he actually sees his missing alpha.

He sits up in attention, hope filling his little chest before he realizes Stiles was not on his way to the diner.

In fact, the teenage alpha was making his way, quite quickly, past the diner while cradling a hefty bundle in his arms.

Derek scrambles down his seat and to the exit to catch his wayward alpha.

He's almost to the doors when he spots the bundle move. The omega watches as a small boy with curls of blond hair and rosy-red cheeks nuzzles against  _his alpha's neck_.

He sees the boy's long lashes flutter, gasps when the boy's eyes open revealing glowing amber. _Omega._

Derek shudders, a small whine crawling past his lips as he stands frozen in the doorway.

Then Stiles turns a corner and vanishes from sight.

Derek's vision blurs with his own tears. He dashes out of the diner, heedless of the kind waiter's call. He runs and runs as fast and far away as he can. When his legs begin to fail him, he pushes forth and forces a full transformation.

His paws hit the pavement even as his whines grow louder due to the painful shift of his bones. He's not very good at shifting fully yet, wanted to show it to his alpha at the very least, have the older wolf guide him as his mate.

A car horn drills into his ear drums and Derek yelps as he narrowly evades. The young pup circles in distress before he runs past the town's borders. He wiggles his way under a familiar hole in the old fence that lined the town's territory.

Derek crawls through the bushes and emerges in the forest. He's not scared. It's daylight and he has run these woods with his family a few times. He has run these woods with Stiles.

The dark wolf throws his head back and howls in despair. He never thought about heartbreak often, never thought it a possibility when he found his mate so early.

Derek suddenly feels angry at his older mate. Why did Stiles betray him? Did Stiles like the baby Omega better than him? Did Stiles hate him now?

He thinks of the boy's golden Omega eyes and his chest aches even as his paws take him farther and farther away from the town. His own eyes glow a telling blue and he knows he's broken. He's a broken Omega.

Stiles probably wanted a better mate and just left Derek because he found one.


	3. Lucky Find

Derek's making his way around a giant oak tree making the occasional whimper. He's still hurt by his alpha's abandonment but he's also slowly growing fearful because the trees all looked alike now.

The forest held too many foreign scents as well; his nose just can't pinpoint the track that would lead him home. Plus, his wolf keeps getting distracted by all the small animals he could play-chase.

The bushes to his left move and Derek turns his head sharply, ears standing in alert. He holds his whole body stiff, waiting for movement. A tiny bunny scurries out of the bush, turns its upper-body to stare at him too. Two milliseconds tick past.

Derek's little wolf chest rumbles and he lunges forward at the same time as the bunny pushes its powerful hind legs and hops away. It disappears after a few moments. Derek gives his surroundings a contemplative look, sufficiently distracted. He wondered which direction the bunny took.

He hears a twig crunch a few trees to his right and growls in excitement. Yes!  _Yes, he found it -_

"Ohhh, nice little puppy."

Derek yelps, pain shooting from the back of his neck as he feels something clamp down his fur and dig into his skin. His paws struggle uselessly as he is lifted up into the air. The baby wolf's head is trapped in place and he can't turn his head to see his captor.

"You're a right beauty, ain't cha?" He feels fingers grab at his crotch and Derek cries out in alarm but he's stuck in place. "Whoops, it's a li'l man we have. Just what I need." He hears the man chuckle as he's swung around by his nape. Derek whines and hangs uselessly, wishing for his alpha.

"You really saved me the trouble, handsome pup," the man begins walking, Derek wheezes. He's having a hard time breathing now and it was so painful. He tries to scratch at the object around his neck, tries to turn his head to bite.

"Ah, ah. Don't wiggle around. You're making yourself heavy, Naughty pup!"

Derek hears a click at the same time volts of electricity shock him from his nape, spreading throughout his body. The baby wolf howls in pain, entire form shaking as he's electrocuted.

"Wow, wow, blue eyes. You're amazing, pup. The boss-man's gonna like you so much. He's gonna like  _me_ so much. You're gonna feed my family, little pup. Yes, you are."

The man continues to gush to himself, obviously pleased with his find. Derek watches the trees begin to dance and blur. He sees the tiny bunny he was playing with and whines pitifully.

_Can't play with you, baby bunny. Can't feel my legs._

He stares sadly at the small animal until the bunny disappears from his line of sight. The dancing trees fade, getting swallowed by the dark.

Raffa shakes his newfound prize. "Oi, little fella did you die on me?" He worries for a moment. He'd set the voltage lower because it was a baby wolf but maybe it had been too much.

He pulls their catching rod closer to get his other palm on the limp wolf's small chest. It moves slowly beneath his hand. He breathes a sigh of relief. The pure little wolf just fainted.

"My, my. You gotta be strong, buddy. The mistress' gonna play with you for sure." He reaches his truck and dumps the wolf cub at the back, locking it close. He's got two other kids in there, too, would've been three but he lost the smallest one somewhere.

Raffa grins to himself, though. His slight mishap would be overlooked for sure when he brings back the purebred wolf. Damn, he was one lucky bastard.

The thirty year old whistles to himself as he turns the key and his truck roars to life. He almost leaves when he remembers something very important.

"Whoops. Almost forgot... Where is that thing?" Raffa mutters, digging through his duffel. "Ahah!" 

Squeezing the small ball to activate the scent-neutralizer, he throws it out the window to erase their scent trail. Raffa rolls up his windows and drives away, checking his side-mirrors for the light blue smoke of the neutralizer. The ball's lying on the ground and smoke begins to curl out from it, spreading in the clearing. Done.

Sure got easier to go wolf-hunting when weres outed themselves to society. The irony was almost sad.

Oh well, not his problem. His family was eating some good steak tonight, or maybe chicken. Raffa's positive his pay would be good today.

* * *

Stiles opens his door, fully expecting Deaton. He had a few seconds to determine he smells Laura instead before the older alpha in question is greeting his face with a fist.

Stiles yowls, eyes flashing in instinct but he freezes at the other's brighter alpha glare. Laura is vibrating in her place and her rage is bleeding into the suddenly tense air.

He thinks immediately of Derek and worries but he's also confused.

"You fucking waste of space, you shit of an alpha!" Laura grits out in between growls.

Stiles winces, he's never seen Laura this mad. "Laura what -"

The eldest Hale child has him by the throat in a blink, his sneakers just grazing the floor. Stiles gurgles, air supply abruptly cut off and his own claws lengthen to grab at Laura's arm.

Stiles can't decide if he's infuriated or scared or confused as all fuck and he's slowly seeing spots. Laura's going to kill him, holy shit.

He meets the alpha's eyes and is stunned to see tears lining long lashes. "Derek's missing, you bastard. So you better have a good reason for me not to kill you right now." She hisses out. Stiles can hear the despair in her tone. 

Then his brain catches up.

Something happened to Derek, bad enough for Laura to lose her shit like this and Stiles had been too busy all afternoon to think of his own omega's safety.

The Sheriff arrives before Stiles could help Laura in offing himself.


	4. The Baby Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles needs to get his shit together. Please protect our baby Derek.

John had run to his front door at the sight of the two young alphas. When he wrapped his arms around Laura Hale's shoulders the young woman crumpled and let her tears flow, dropping his son none too gently and curling into his chest.

He turned his frown at Stiles in confusion but his boy refuses to meet his eyes. Laura was sobbing softly, her eyes tightly shut.

Then a smaller, higher-pitched cry pierced the air and John's first thought was something awful happened to Derek before he realized he was hearing a foreign voice.

He guided the young Hale into the livingroom to sit her on their couch - and to find the source of that crying. The Sheriff stopped and Laura also looked up. They both stared at the couch where a little blond boy, smaller than Derek, was sitting and crying while half-wrapped in Stiles' plaid. He was dirty and bruised. His whole face already red as he trembled and sobbed. His eyes were a steady glowing amber.

Laura wanted to be angry again at Stiles but the child whimpered in a fragile voice, "H-hurt."

Laura felt her heart ache, thinking of her little siblings. The boy was just as small as Cora. She pulled away from the Sheriff and wiped determined hands across her cheeks.

The tall brunette hurried to kneel in front of the distressed baby omega, cooing and careful not to spook the unknown wolf.

The Sheriff was still frowning by the walkway of the livingroom when Stiles quietly stepped in, rubbing at his throat. He continued to hide his eyes from his father. The Sheriff breathed in deeply, upset at his son's reluctance to open up. He raised a hand and Stiles couldn't hide the flinch.

John placed his palm atop his only child's head and rubbed in offer of comfort. "We can fix this." He murmurs, decisively. No matter what Stiles was hiding he knew his boy's tenacity.

John took note of the heartbeats in his house; his eyes narrowed at the distinct lack of another small omega. He turned to meet Stiles' eyes, shiny with held-back tears and he repeats, firmly, "We will fix this, son."

He goes to the kitchen to get them all something to drink, leaving his boy to wipe at his eyes.

Laura gasps when the Sheriff comes back. She had lifted the wolf cub's shirt, revealing a sizeable bite. The Sheriff's temple began to pound. Turning minors was illegal, especially children as young as the one on his couch. The boy looked around five, curled up as he was.

Either Beacon Hills had a feral on their hands or someone was doing it deliberately. He didn't know which he preferred; neither, to be honest.

"I found him 'round noon. In the old playground near the woods." Stiles spoke up. "He was just lying on the ground but he smelled wrong. I brought him here and called Deaton."

"What were you doing there?" Laura asked quietly, eyes on the child. She's sitting beside the small omega now, rubbing at his curls and subtly taking away the boy's pain.

"I... I was going to the woods for a run."

Scowling, Laura glared up at Stiles. Stiles hated running but she didn't hear a change in his usual frantic heartbeat. "You were supposed to meet Derek for lunch in town."

"What - no. We were gonna lunch on Thursday." Stiles automatically replies, confusion on his face.

"Oh god, you  _are_ an idiot." Laura mutters, resigned and still very angry. She squeezes the boy beside her protectively, heart filled with worry for her own little brother.

The child sniffles and presses into her side.

Stiles is looking at his father for an explanation, his hands gesturing at the Hale alpha, wondering why his dad isn't saying anything to defend his only son's honor. 

Their doorbell rings and John sighs deeply for what he feels is the billionth time since his son was born. "Today's Thursday, son."

Stiles couldn't stop his own face from falling, hands pulling at his hair as everything dawns on him.

He could hear his dad answer the door and Scott loudly entering their house with the doctor calmly in tow.

"Dude, what did you do?" Scott immediately asks upon seeing them all in the livingroom.

Stiles wishes Laura would strangle him again.

* * *

When Derek slowly wakes, he whines softly and curls up. It's very cold and he feels bad.

He tries to get away from the cold but there was nowhere that felt warm. His eyes flutter open and he whines louder, the brightness hurting his sensitive eyes. Derek thinks he's on the floor. He looks down and tears up. Why was he naked and alone?

The young omega rubs at his nose. This place smelled unfamiliar. He's scared. He wants Stiles. He wants Laura or his mom.

"Mommy...?" He cries out softly, trying to sit up. "Laura..." His voice echoes. This room is too quiet, Derek almost thinks his ears were broken if not for his own voice.

He moves to hug himself from the cold but his hands are stopped. Derek finds his wrists and ankles chained with only a few inches of give. He's on a small table and there are a lot of scary things around him. He panics, heartbeat growing frantic. A machine beside him beeps and he looks at it, there were numbers and they were rising.

Derek tears up, confused, on his right is a closed door with a big light beside it. It turns on, glowing red, and Derek worries. "Alpha!" Derek sobs, sitting still, and feeling lost. "Alpha!" He cries out, very much afraid.

The door slides slowly open with a loud sound.

"Oh, he smells _divine_."

 


	5. The Call of an Alpha

Deaton's lips are pressed in a thin line as he stands up from where he was kneeling in front of the child.

Laura had gotten the young boy to calm enough that his glowing amber eyes had faded into dazed baby blues.

"He's healing. It's slow but the bite has definitely taken. Still, he has lost a lot of blood."

Deaton runs a quick hand over the boy's head in comfort. He gestures to John and they step out of the livingroom into the hall.

"The alpha bite is deep and the area of trauma is more jagged than it should be."

"... We have someone feral, you mean."

"Or someone cruel."

Moments pass and both men stay silent, lost in their own thoughts. The full moon was looming and neither mentioned the painful call of a forced alpha bond.

As if on cue, the small boy whimpers. John walks back to the livingroom, rumbling in comfort at the newly-turned cub. Doctor Deaton says his goodbyes. He reminds them to keep the newest wolf as comfortable as possible while his small body heals itself.

"Isaac, buddy, we made you warm milk. That's right little man; drink it up." Stiles almost trips before he safely reaches the boy, helping him sip slowly.

John's been staring at the child in thought until it suddenly clicked.

"Lahey's boy." He mutters, rubbing a tired hand down his face. He goes back into the kitchen to brew himself stronger coffee.

"Stiles..." Laura calls softly. She's gripping the far end of the couch, breathing deeply. Stiles sees her eyes glinting a subtle red as if the other alpha was having a hard time to control it.

She has a hand clutching her chest and she's staring off into space, dazed. "Derek... Derek's  _hurting._ "

Stiles almost breaks the glass when he sees a tear fall from Laura's cheek.

Scott takes over playing with Isaac as Laura's distress permeates the air, making the cub whimper. Stiles wanted to whimper himself when Laura stalks off outside.

She leaves her purse in her haste.

Biting off a curse, Stiles looks at Scott who's totally making a face at him. Stiles makes a face right back.

Scott rolls his eyes. Stiles makes a noise before he quickly rushes outside to catch up with Laura.

He mutters a plea into the evening air for his beloved pup to be strong and swears to God he'll find him soon.

Then he can apologize for being such a shitty alpha and leaving him all alone.


	6. Soft Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chap - a look into Derek's sitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched til like one episode of season two of Teen Wolf and I'm still trying to improve my writing. You have been warned. :D
> 
> Also this is short because I'm sleepy now.

"Soft puppy, warm puppy ~" The man hums soothingly while he tugs steadily at the rope of a pulley.

"Little ball of fur..." His lips curve into a grin as he hears the heavy chains clink and clang with the weight of healthy baby wolves.

"Happy puppy, sleepy puppy ~" He chuckles at the irony and the silence in the cell aside from the grating sound of chains.

"Purr, purr, purr ~" Humming, he steps out of the closed off space, careful to stay clear of the glittering hecatolite embedded on the walls.

The entrance to the cell locks with a firm swoosh and a beep. The alpha wolf rumbles in slight displeasure at being cut off from one of the cubs' exquisite scent.

He was sure they did not capture an omega, the hunters had attested to bright blue beta eyes, but the lewd pheromone the boy is emitting says otherwise; how very peculiar.

He hopes his nose is just mistaken. It would be counter-productive to have an omega; it would be such a shame.

He couldn't help the nagging feeling at the back of his mind though.

Deucalion sighs forlornly, inhaling deeply as he imagined the omega-like scent one more time.

If they did capture an omega his small pack might be able to have a lovely time, at least.

* * *

 


	7. Hours Turn into Days

"The scent stops here." Laura growls, kicking at the ground. They're at an empty patch, on the outskirts of the woods. Stiles' eyes dart around desperately for clues.

"There has to be something! Shoes, tire marks! Right... There!" His eyes glow red in the darkness, zeroing-in on the faint indents on the forest floor.

Laura watches him for a few moments. "Don't be stupid. I've searched here for hours before I went to strangle you." She mutters bitterly.

They both look off into the direction the tire tracks go. "The trail disappears into the road and there's nothing there for miles. You'll pass eight different towns and then it's the city proper. There's nothing  _there and Derek's gone._ "

"Don't say that!"

"Don't you  _dare,_ Stilinski!" Laura roars, alpha eyes blazing. "Don't you dare tell me what to do!" She stomps closer until she's chest to chest with the younger man. "Derek was your responsibility and you let him down." She hisses between bared teeth.

Stiles doesn't flinch back even as Laura notes the tell-tale sign of unshed tears. Stiles' eyes return to their whiskey-brown. "I know." The teen answers, voice low and lips pressed into a tight line.

He's shaking but the female alpha knows it's not fear.

"I know that. But you can't expect me to just sit and wait for Derek to pop out." Stiles stands tall, meeting the older alpha head on.

"We have no leads! Don't you understand?! It's hopeless, what can you possibly do?!" Laura cries out in frustration. She can't decide if she wants to wring Stiles' neck or her own.

She's absolutely stunned when the boy raises his hands to her cheeks, wiping at tears she didn't realize were falling. Stiles holds her gaze, face uncharacteristically serious. "I'll find him. That's what I'll do."

Laura doesn't hear a change in his normally fast-paced heart and she lets her eyes fade back to the same honey-teal mix that remind Stiles sharply of Derek's own.

He pulls Laura into a hug while she mumbles about him being a cheeky brat. Stiles holds her tight to comfort them both.

Then two days pass by without Stiles making much progress. Laura claims Derek's feeling fainter and fainter through their bond and only Talia's assurance that she's positive her baby boy is fighting gives them a little direction.

Stiles doesn't dare sleep a wink.

 


	8. Allison Argent

Scott smooths the 'missing' poster onto the clinic's wall. It's a picture of Derek beaming up at the camera that Stiles took around two weeks ago when the three of them went out for arcade and pizza. He sighs, frowning. The little guy was a brat sometimes but Derek was too soft and squishy to be experiencing bad things.

Isaac pushes the glass door of the clinic open to join Scott outside. "Hey there, Isaac." The brunet smiles down at the boy who immediately clings onto Scott's leg. "Whoa there. You okay?"

The tiny werewolf purrs and rubs his face in Scott's pant leg. He chuckles, patting Isaac's head. Isaac was another soft and squishy cub who shouldn't be experiencing bad things. He thinks back to yesterday, overhearing his mom talk to the Sheriff and Alpha Talia about Mr. Lahey who used to live a few streets away.

Suddenly, Isaac whimpers. Scott looks down in confusion but before he could ask, he gets distracted by a new face, a really beautiful new face. Wow.

"Umm... Excuse me, we're here for a check-up?" She smiles shyly, holding up a huge Persian cat who's frowning at the world. Her eyes flit to the poster on the wall and her expression falls. "Is he your brother? I'm sorry. I hope you find him soon."

"Ah, no. He's... He's my friend's mate. But yeah, we're all worried. He's been gone for three days now."

She frowns, confused, "Your friend's... mate?"

"Oh! Yeah. They got betrothed early. Apparently, it's a thing for traditional werewolf families but Stiles and Derek are totally in love so it's okay." Scott explains, smiling as he thought about the couple. He keeps his hand on Isaac's head who's now hiding behind him, maybe Isaac was feeling shy.

"Your friend is a werewolf? And this little boy, too?"

Scott blinks at her tone, but her face doesn't really tell much and Scott can't quite determine why it feels wrong. Stiles was better at reading people.

Before he could answer, Isaac whines, tugging at his pants. Scott looks down and sees the baby wolf's eyes glowing gold.

"Oh." The pretty girl says softly, cradling her cat close. "Um, I'll go ahead inside."

"Ah, yes. I'll go tell the Doc."

She nods, entering and quietly sitting in the waiting area.

Scott ruffles Isaac's curls. "What happened, Isaac?" He asks, now that they're alone.

"She smells like the bad man." The seven-year old mumbles, rubbing his face into Scott's pant leg again. "Then she smelled... like when dad is mad at me."

"Oh. I'm sorry, little buddy." Scott picks him up and Isaac happily noses at his neck. "Do I smell nice?" He asks with a laugh.

"Scott smells the best." Isaac replies with a content sigh. Scott feels his cheeks warm.

He goes inside with Isaac in his arms and they call Deaton. Scott learns the new girl's name is Allison Argent. She's perfectly polite the whole time but he notices how she doesn't meet his eyes anymore and how her gaze keeps drifting to Isaac who was spinning around in Scott's chair.

Scott doesn't ask but he feels wrong-footed nonetheless.

She leaves and he turns around to smoosh Isaac's cheeks. The boy jumps in surprise before nuzzling into his palms. Scott chuckles, the baby wolf was so cuddly.

Scott feels like he forgets something pretty important.

He tugs Isaac to the back of the clinic so they could feed the new-born puppies.

It isn't till later, when they've gone home and set the table for dinner, when his mom's cutting up smaller chicken strips for Isaac, that he remembers. He gasps loudly, jumping from his seat. "E-Excuse me." Stiles was going to kill him.

Isaac perks up and almost follows Scott but Melissa keeps the boy in his seat. "Dinner time, Isaac." The boy's lower lip juts out and Melissa wants to coddle him, really. "Scott will be right back."

Scott calls Stiles, pacing around. The phone rings and rings but no one picks up. "C'mon, Stiles."

He huffs, going for their landline. He calls the police station instead. "Good evening, this is Scott McCall. May I speak to the Sheriff, please?"

"You okay, son?" He hears the Sheriff's tired voice from the line after a few moments.

"Yes, Sheriff! Uh - we may have a lead about Derek. I met an Allison Argent today..."


	9. Cora Hale

Isaac's on the floor, lying on his belly and coloring in tight circles.

Cora's sitting with him but she's noticeably making sure to stay in contact with her older sister, nestled between Laura's ankles as she is.

Together, they make a circle with Stiles who's sitting cross-legged and squinting at the laptop on his lap.

Everyone's wearing a heavy frown, Cora because of the now constant tugging in her chest and Isaac because everyone else is fueling the atmosphere with their unhappiness. His crayon drags past the black line and his pout grows.

Cora hands him a periwinkle crayon.

He draws fluffy little sheep.

"This girl... smelled like the..." Laura starts, eyes drifting over Cora's head to Isaac's. "Bad man?" She ends, looking at Scott to continue.

Scott blinks and scratches at his head. "It seemed pretty important. It could give us a lead..."

Cora whimpers, clutching at her chest. Laura picks her up and cradles her close, rubbing her hands over her small arms in comfort. It gets everyone's attention. "The full moon is in two days, she's feeling Derek's absence the most." The eldest Hale explains, tight-lipped and brows furrowed.

Scott thinks everyone's holding Derek-shaped holes but he keeps quiet. Stiles, himself, has been permanently high-strung since Derek disappeared, Laura equally so but with less fumbling.

Then Scott remembers she drank hot water instead of coffee the other day, and continued sipping before she fully realized.

"Full moon..." Stiles mumbles, rubbing at his lip as he stares at Isaac drawing a swirling sun.

Scott sees Laura follow Stiles' gaze and her stare turns into a sharp glare. "Stiles." She half-growls, getting the younger alpha's attention.

Stiles meets her with a steely gaze and Scott feels the tension in the room grow. "Do you have any better plans?"

Laura presses her lips together, Cora's also staring down at Stiles as she listens to the quickening thump thump of her older sister's heart.

"If that doesn't work?"

"Then we'll have another month of twiddling our thumbs wondering if Derek is alive."

Cora gasps and she starts wailing, her plump cheeks going red as she cries and cries. Laura's eyes blaze an angry red while Stiles turns his head, guilty yet defiant.

Isaac crawls quietly towards Scott and the teen welcomes him with open arms. Scott's not sure he can follow but he feels a sense of foreboding anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is 10. Stiles is 18.
> 
> IMPORTANT: This is a work of fiction with fictional characters. Please do not engage in romantic relations with minors.
> 
> Hmmm... I'm thinking of fitting in a few prompts into this one. Since a lot of you apparently like jealousy fics. You guys are awful to Derek. I hope you know this is all your fault. :))
> 
> **Can I please prompt for your Betrophphapodd series?! I have such a thing for ABO + older!Stiles + younger!Derek. It's sooo rare. Maybe baby Derek gets jealous when he sees Lydia with Stiles, or Stiles spoiling Derek with gifts, cuddles and kisses or Derek's first heat! or someone kidnaps Derek to threaten the Sheriff and baby Derek gets hurt...**
> 
>  
> 
> **Oh, and if Betrophphapodd prompts are open, if you have time, um, maybe jealous fic? I have a thing for jelly fics. Like Stiles used to like Lydia right? But baby Derek gets jealous so Stiles has to reassure him and give him all the cuddles!**
> 
>  
> 
> **betrophphapodd prompt: derek seeing stiles with a different omega & getting jealous & upset & he hides but he makes a mistake & hides somewhere that was off limits...  
> **  
> 


End file.
